


October Fic Challenge

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Other, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: A short fic a day based on a prompt list. Any pairings, characters will be listed in each chapter.
Comments: 113
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Day of Fall

“And then you have the call with the minister of Nepal, followed by a meeting at the State Department with a representative of a clean energy coalition trying to get set up in Central Africa.” Nadine looked over at her boss who was staring absently out the window of the SUV. “Ma’am?” She didn’t get a response. “Ma’am?” She tried again.

“Hm?” Elizabeth absently responded.

Giving up attempting to redirect her attention, Nadine stared out her own window. Fall had arrived in the District, bringing with it chilly nights and trees exploding in yellows, oranges, and reds. She found herself mesmerized by it all, the colors, the smells, the bright shocks of decorations celebrating the changing season. After such a long, difficult summer, fall was almost a welcome reprieve. It felt like it was a moment to breathe finally.

She acted almost on impulse. “Frank?”

“Yes, Ms. Tolliver.”

“Could we please detour to the park along DuPont Circle?”

“Ma’am?” He questioned.

“I believe there’s a market open there today.” She checked her watch. “We’re still on downtime for a while longer.” She felt more than saw Elizabeth look at her, but she didn’t offer any explanation as to the change of direction.

She knew a crowd like this wasn’t Frank or Matt’s favorite environment, but she also knew that they would make almost anything happen if they thought it was in the best interest of the person they were sworn to care for. Nadine tried to help them out by keeping close to Elizabeth as they walked along the stalls. Even thought they weren’t tasked to watch her, they still did.

“This way.” She tugged at Elizabeth’s sleeve when she spotted what she was looking for. About halfway up the space was an open area with pallets spread out with pumpkins stacked on them. “Here.”

“Here?” Elizabeth questioned her.

“I thought we could use something seasonal and festive around the office. Bring a little of this fall color inside.” She began picking through the pumpkins, looking for the right one. She had two in her arms when Frank appeared and took them from her. “Oh. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Ma’am.” He nodded. “I’m not sure what you’re looking for, but there’s a nearly perfect one in the back there. It would be great for carving.”

She looked where he was pointing and laughed. “It’s bigger than my head! And anyway, I don’t know how to carve a pumpkin.”

“We should get a few to carve!” Elizabeth was searching now. “We could go up on the roof after work and all carve them together.” She turned to her detail who were frowning at the idea. “Come on, guys. It’ll be fun!”

Matt sighed, resigned in the fact that his charge would do as she pleased, and he’d continue accommodating her. Elizabeth laughed and found another carvable pumpkin. Nadine stood and watched her a moment, the distracted and quiet woman from the car was gone now. All it took was a little fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Tea and Coffee

Jay held the mug in her line of sight and waited until she looked up, a questioning look on her face. “Spiced tea, Ma’am. It’s hot.” He warned before passing her the mug, watching as she pulled it close, wrapping her hands around the warm sides and inhaling the scent. “I also have apple cinnamon donuts.” She smiled up at him appreciatively but didn’t ask for them, so he took a seat on the table in front of the couch, facing her.

Elizabeth sipped the hot drink, pulling the blanket that was over her lap up higher as she shifted to snuggle under it further. They were waiting on a call; Henry had been sent into the field on a classified mission. They’d attempted to work as normal, but Jay’d realized that his boss was distracted and had ended the meeting, letting her flee to the safety of her office and away from the prying eyes of the junior staffers.

There wasn’t anything he could say or do, platitudes felt empty, so he stayed across from her, sipping his own tea, and waiting. The call would come eventually, but until then, he’d would make sure she didn’t wait alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Rainy Day

The smell of rain breezed down the stairs, making Henry look up from his spot at the table. They were home alone, just he and Elizabeth. She’d quietly gone upstairs earlier, had come home early from work without a word, and he’d worried but wanted to give her some space.

The smell drafted down again, and he turned, peering out the window behind him at the rain dripping through the leaves outside. It had been dreary all day and showed no signs of letting up. Pushing his things aside, Henry quietly climbed the stairs, following the rain smell to the master bedroom. Elizabeth was curled up on the window seat, feet on the wall, with the window pushed open. The bedroom was colder than the rest of the house from the frigid wind, but his wife didn’t seem to notice.

“Babe.”

“Hm.”

“Want to talk about it?”

She sighed, but didn’t answer, so he crossed the room, nudging her up so he could slip in behind, holding her close to his chest.

“You came home early.” He tried again, to no avail. Pressing a kiss to her head, he reluctantly gave up. For now. He’d keep trying, but for the time being, he’d wait her out. Holding her while she watched the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Love Confession
> 
> Okay, another confession... I can't remember who this pairing is supposed to be? Oops. I'm thinking either Stevie/Blake or Matt/Daisy or maybe like Stevie/someone else? Or pre-series Bess/Henry? I seriously don't know and it could be so many pairings!

Her face twisted. “I love you, you idiot.” She spluttered a laugh through the tears.

“I know.”

“If you know, then why are you leaving?” She squeezed his hand in hers.

“I have to. It’s what’s best for me right now. I have to do my own thing, find my own identity. What we’ve had has been… the best thing in my life, but I need time to find who I am without this place.”

“I don’t want you to go.” She admitted.

“I know.” He repeated. “I promise you’re not losing me forever, just for now.” He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be back for you, one way or another. I promise.”

“I’ll be holding you to that.”

“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Sleepover
> 
> This one is Stevie/Blake

“It’s wet out.” He tugged her hand gently, his voice low. “Would hate for you to get sick. Why don’t you stay?”

A slight blush tinged Stevie’s cheeks. “I really should go. My parents will be waiting for me to get back.”

He tugged again, gripping her fingers in his. “It- it doesn’t have to be anything.” He was desperate to not let her go but knew he couldn’t make her want to stay. “Just a sleepover between friends.”

“A sleepover?”

He nodded.

“I think if I slept over, it wouldn’t be just as friends.”

His breath caught in his throat. “It could be whatever you want it to be.”

A bashful smile tugged at her lips. “It is wet out. And cold. I’d be no use at work if I got sick.” She leaned in and pressed a shy kiss to his lips. “I might need held all night long to be kept warm.”

“I’ll never let you get cold.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- the fair
> 
> Mike B/Nadine

She’d turned up in jeans and a leather jacket and he’d been speechless for a solid three minutes as he’d stared at her from every angle. When he’d finally started speaking again, it had been words of nothing but admiration for her beauty.

They were headed to a fall fair- stalls of homemade products, games, kids screaming, all of it. She loved the opportunity to be out, to take it slow and simply enjoy the simple things in life. He’d lost her in the crowds twice before he pulled her close, shoving his hand in the back pocket of her jeans. A two-fold solution, it kept her close and allowed him to touch her ass at the same time. She’s rolled her eyes at his triumphant grin.

She loved watching the kids play the little carnival style games, though it left a longing feeling in her chest. They were watching a little boy try to toss ping pong balls into jars of water to win a fish when he’d finally nudged her. “You should try it.”

“What would I do with a fish?”

Mike shrugged. “Give it to a kid. Who cares? You would be good I think.”

She let him goad her into it and after a false start with the first ball, got every other one in, to the shock of the college students working the booth and the delight of the children cheering her on. “You pick a kid then.” She waved toward the bag the worker was trying to hand over.

She watched him take it and look around before approaching a parent and whispering to them. The parent nodded and then he was kneeling in front of a wheelchair and placing the fish in a little girl’s lap. Nadine realized she hadn’t even noticed the young girl there. Mike’s attention on her made her choke up slightly. When he returned to her side, hand back in her pocket as they moved away, she had to ask. “What’d you say to them?”

He shrugged. “I just said that you wanted to do something nice because you’re a nice person.” She started to reply, but his attention was already elsewhere. “An obstacle course!” He was grinning now. “You’ll rock that!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- sick day
> 
> Seventh Floor Staff

It had started in the morning meeting. A choking cough that had halted Matt mid-sentence as they had all turned to watch Elizabeth try and calm it. She’d sipped the water Blake had brought her, waving off their concern.

Blake did his best all morning to ignore the hacking cough coming from her office as he tried and failed to convince the others she was just fine until she said she wasn’t. It barely convinced Matt and Daisy; it didn’t convince Jay at all. He checked in every thirty minutes, bringing her a fresh glass of water, and subtly trying to assess her deteriorating condition.

The cough that had been intermittent and only barely audible from his desk grew to a constant, painful sound that was distressingly noticeable. The other staffers began to stare each time it happened.

Making another trip in, he froze in the doorway. Elizabeth was resting on one outstretched arm on her desk now, clearly having given up any pretense of the ‘okay’ she’d been claiming all morning. Backing out quietly, he closed the door and sought out the one person who he trusted would make a decision.

“She’s sick.” He stepped into Nadine’s office. “I think it’s time to call in reinforcements.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“A second opinion?”

He heard her sigh as she pursed her lips together and stood. “Okay.”

He followed her back up the hall and then held the door open as she went in, closing it behind them again. Blake wasn’t sure what to expect, but Nadine seemed to gather herself after her initial reaction to the sight at the desk and crossed the room, rounding the heavy wood furniture and letting her maternal side take over. That she got not resistance from their boss worried them both.

“Call Henry and get him over here and then call up Matt and Frank, Henry might need help getting her to the car.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He rushed to his desk, placing the call to a worried sounding Henry before making a second to her detail. When he got back to the office, Nadine had a wet cloth on Elizabeth’s forehead. “They’re on their way.”

Her only response was a nod.

“He- Henry said he thought she was coming down sick this morning, but she refused to stay home.”

“So, he did notice then.” She sounded nonplussed.

Unsure what the proper protocol was when your boss was ill and had driven themselves to the point of exhaustion at their desk, Blake stayed standing by the door so no one disturbed them until Henry finally arrived, the agents behind him. It took the three of them to gather her things and get her up and moving, coughing racking her body with every movement, but they did it.

As Henry passed Blake and Nadine, he paused and then spoke. “Maybe now she’ll take that sick day.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- First Meeting

“You’re the new receptionist? Do you have any experience?”

He nervously blinked up from his desk. The woman in front of him was tiny, but her presence was massive. “I believe the correct term is personal assistant. I was told I’ll be doing more than just answering phones and seeing people in.”

“You were told.” She scoffed. “Do you have any experience at _that_?”

“I-” His eyes darted around, desperate to think of the right answer. He had a fairly good idea of who this was, but the meeting to formally be introduced to everyone wasn’t for another hour. “I’m still learning.”

“Why’d she pick you?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“I won’t be holding your hand, so you better figure it out. I have enough on my plate without babysitting you.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He nodded vigorously.

She began to walk away, but he could still hear what she was saying. “A clueless, inexperienced Secretary and now an equally inexperienced assistant. This place is going to hell in a handbasket fast.”

“I’m not inexperienced!” It rushed out before he could stop it. Horror filled him as she turned back. “I might not have any practical knowledge of foreign policy or law or anything else and I might not know everyone in DC yet, but I know the McCords, especially Elizabeth, and those things aren’t really my job I don’t think, but assisting her, knowing her, will be and I’m not inexperienced at that.”

He was nearly trembling as he waited for her reply. He watched her think for a minute before giving him a single nod and turning away again. He let out the breath he’d been holding. _Day one_ , he thought to himself, _survived my first encounter with Nadine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- apple pie

“Something smells good!”

Henry chuckled as he listened to his wife drop her things and make her way to the kitchen. When she got to his side, he opened the oven door. “Apple pie.”

She sagged against him with a contented sigh. “Your apple pie.”

“With cinnamon.”

“I love you, you amazing man.” She kissed him. “You and your pie.”

“And a fresh tub of vanilla ice cream.”

“Is that what we’re having for dinner?”

“Pie and ice cream?”

“Please.”

He laughed again, holding her close. “Sure, Babe. Whatever you want.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- First Kiss
> 
> Stevie/Blake

He was beyond caring anymore. Hearing about the bombing had awakened something deep inside him that he’d kept buried for years. Rushing through the hospital, he knew he was on the right path by the trail of Diplomatic Service and Secret Service agents lining the halls.

He rounded another corner and knew he had to be close, Tim was posted outside a door and he knew what that meant- it had to be the right room. Taking the distance at a near run, he skidded to a halt to confirm, but Tim waved him in already knowing what he was about to ask.

She looked small and asleep, piled in mountains of pillows. “Stevie.” He whispered under his breath, his heart clenching until her eyes fluttered open. “You’re alive.” He didn’t allow himself to think about it, knowing he would talk himself out of it again. But after this, after today, it had to be done. Crossing from the door, he was careful not to cause her any more pain as he leaned down, making sure she didn’t need to stretch or move. Their lips touched and it took all his will not to make it more. He wanted it to last forever. One of her hands came up and held onto his jacket, keeping him there, as if he’d ever want to leave.

He pulled away, panting from the run and from the kiss, and rested his forehead on hers. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He admitted it honestly.

“I’m glad you came.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- road trip
> 
> Nadine/Mike B

“You want to what now?” Nadine had one brow arched, face otherwise emotionless.

“Drive to Florida.” Mike repeated. “For vacation.”

“Why would we drive down? Whatever happened to flying?”

“We could make a nice road trip of it, you know. A few days down, stopping at little towns along the way. Drive around the little non-themed attractions in Florida and then find another route home. It’ll be fun”

She eyed him a minute. “A road trip.”

“Yes, Nadine. A road trip.”

“Because Gordon can’t fly.” When he looked guilty, she knew she’d nailed it in one. “Gordon is not coming with us on vacation.”

“I can’t leave him for a week!”

“But you can leave your son?”

“Well…yes.”

“No dog, Mike. I really don’t need him watching us consecrate every surface in every little, tiny hotel room for a week.”

“Every surface?” She watched him process that. “I’ll call a sitter.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Enchanted Forest

Henry silently rode his horse, staring at his wife. Some days when they came out riding, she chattered nonstop about anything and everything that was on her mind, barely stopping for a breath. Other times, though, especially when the seasons were just changing, she would be silent and full of wonder for the world surrounding them.

This was one of those rides. She was silent and still on her horse, absorbing the colors of the trees, the fall smells in the air, the sounds of the horses plodding and crunching along. The woods, Henry’d learned long ago, held a magic that did something to his wife. They calmed her with their enchanted beauty. They provided a place for her to find peace, especially now that her job was often far from peaceful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- moving in

“Why that look?”

Henry looked up at his wife as she stopped in the middle of the sitting room, studying him. “What look?”

“That look you’re making like you’re going to enjoy telling me something I’ve missed.”

He laughed. “Babe, come sit down.”

“Oh, it’s one of those.”

“No, it’s not.” He pulled her into his lap. “It’s one of these.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “You know this place has like a dozen bedrooms, right?” He led in.

She pulled back. “That are intended for our family and certain guests as needed, yes.”

“Right.”

“And I know we only technically take up four if each kid is assigned one for when they visit.”

“Well, Stevie’s moving in.”

“What? What happened? I thought she was giving it a try living with this mystery boyfriend so she could lay low away from the media.” She pushed back to face Henry fully.

“They didn’t split up, don’t panic.” He laughed again. “She was about to introduce you to him anyway, but something happened, and she decided to move it up.”

“Me? Wait, you already met him? That’s not fair. Why’s she moving in?”

“Babe.” He cut in. “It’s not forever. The place above his had a fire and there was a lot of damage from smoke and the water. Stevie asked if they could just stay here for a while until it’s sorted out. You know. Since we have all these rooms.” He was still grinning. “I already told them yes, so now they’re both moving in until his place is livable again.”

“But- But I don’t even know him and now I’ll have to live with him?” She groaned. “That isn’t even fair. I’ll make a horrible impression.”

“Mom.”

Elizabeth turned and saw her oldest in the doorway. “Hey, Sweetie! Dad just told me about the fire, that must’ve been scary even if you weren’t there.” She started to climb off Henry’s lap to hug her daughter, but he held her in place. “Henry?”

Stevie stepped in, tugging another person in with her, holding his hand visibly between them. They each had duffle bags over their shoulders. “Soo… Mom?” She bit her lip. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now.”

Elizabeth froze, looking between them, then at their joined hands, then back at their hopeful but guilty faces, to Henry who was wearing a beaming grin for knowing before her, and then back to them again. “Blake?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Emergency

Blake looked up from his sandwich when one of the Secret Service agents nervously approached. “Can I help you?” There were campaigning somewhere in small-town America.

“We have an emergency and we were told you would be the person to come to with it.” He was shifting from foot to foot.

“Oh?” He still had no idea what Matt and Frank had told the agents at hand-over, but the younger ones always looked terribly nervous when they came near him.

“We’ve lost Secretary McCord.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle. “Not an emergency… Carl, is it?”

“Yes, Sir. We must know where she is at all times, it’s why we’re assigned to cover the campaign. If she’s gone missing, that is an emergency. She could’ve been abducted.”

His grin grew and turned slightly mischievous as he shook his head. “Oh, she was.”

“What?!” Carl near squeaked.

“Relax. I’m guessing the come to me rule was passed on from Diplomatic Services?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Right. Then listen to me. She’s fine, she’ll be back in time for our next stop. It’s not an emergency.”

“But she’s been abducted?”

“In a matter of speaking.” He carried on eating his lunch as if this conversation were the least interesting thing ever. Given how long he’d known Elizabeth, it kind of was.

“I- I don’t understand.”

“Carl. Let me ask you something. Are you married?”

“Yes, Sir. Eight years, Sir.”

“And you love your wife more than anything?”

“Yes.”

“And I’m sure you miss her terribly being on the road, right?”

“Of course.”

“When you see her next, what do you plan to do?” He watched the agent blush. “Thought so. Trust me Carl, it’s not an emergency, do not attempt to track her down. This is exactly why you were told to come to me first.”

“I- I don’t understand.”

Exasperated, he sighed. “Doctor McCord arrived two hours ago.” He hoped it would sink in. “Her husband. That she loves very, very much. Whom she hasn’t seen in six weeks.”

The blush was back. “Oh.”

“Not an emergency, Carl. Her abductor, as you referred to him, will have her back on time. Trust me, I’ve been making sure of that for six years.”

“Right.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Star Gazing

“This is it, boys!” Mat’s voice was loud, his laughter was louder. “Now we fight for the right to slay the real dragons!” He swung his arms in the air, narrowly missing smacking Jay in the face.

“Wasn’t that in a song or something?” Jay tried to sing the words, not finding the tune.

“Please stop! You’re making my ears bleed!” Blake tried to roll over and cover his mouth. “Don’t sing stoned. Please don’t. It’s no good.”

“We should totally sing!” Matt latched onto the idea, starting a random song he only knew some of the words to.

“You both suck!” Blake commented, cutting them both off before they burst into fits of laughter.

“Music snob!” Matt heckled, Jay joining in.

“I’m not a music snob!”

“Right.” Jay laughed until he wore out. “The stars are so pretty out here away from the city.”

“Aww, Jay likes the pretty stars!” Blake teased.

“Shut up, Man. No, look. There’s millions and millions of them and normally we can’t see them. Living in the city sucks.”

“They are pretty cool.” Matt began to wax poetic about stars shimmering.

“Stars are okay. Having sex under them is better.” That seemed to shut them both up. Finally. Blake grinned triumphantly.

Boots on the grass made them all look up as Henry came into view across the pasture. “I didn’t believe Jason, had to come see for myself.” He scoffed, but there was humor to it. “The men I’m about to entrust my wife’s life and career to are all in my field, high as kites. Great start guys.”

“We’ll be fine by morning, Henry.” Jay assured. “We always are.”

“I didn’t need to hear that. I’m going in, the door’ll be unlocked. I let the horses out at six, so I advise not still being in the field by then.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- birthday

“Does _anyone_ know when it is?” Daisy asked in a whisper. “I’ve known her years and I don’t know.”

“Me neither.” Matt shook his head.

“There has to be a way to find out.” Blake pointed out, earning him a stare from the other three. “What?”

“You know who’ll know.” Jay led.

“And who’s going to go in and ask her that?” Blake asked. This time the three looks were pointed. “Fine.” He huffed, abandon their quiet powwow in Jay’s office and going in search of the Secretary. He returned five minutes later. “A week before Halloween.”

“Wow, that explains a lot.” Daisy smirked.

“Like?” Blake couldn’t wait to hear this.

“She has a ‘queen of the vampires’ thing going.”

“Ah.”

“So, do we do a birthday thing then?” She asked.

“You really think we can survive throwing Nadine a birthday party?”

“If it’s just us? Maybe?”

“I’m putting ten on at least one of us getting threatened with firing.” Jay waved money.

“Ten that it’s fine.” Daisy countered.

“Ten that’s she pissed.” That was Matt.

“Ten that she cries.” Blake decided he didn’t want left out.

A week later, when Nadine tears up at the small birthday gathering they created, the others accuse him of cheating and telling her in advance.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- haunted

The three McCord kids were already inside, screeching with terrified glee, leaving Henry slowly applying pressure to the belt of his wife’s coat, pulling her in that direction inch by inch.

“We can’t secure it, Ma’am. I’m sorry.” Frank was doing his best to be adamant on that fact. A haunted house just wasn’t going to happen on his watch.

“Come on, Frank!” Henry pled in unison with Elizabeth.

Frank thought he had the upper hand. The State Department staff almost always sided with him when it came to their boss’s safety. Well, all of them but Matt…

“I think it sounds fun. And there’s only a few exits.” The speechwriter shrugged, crossing the invisible standoff line that seemed to have been created.

“Worst case is it makes her more relatable.” Daisy followed him to Henry’s side. “Everyone likes to see people scared in a haunted house.”

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, the worst that could happen is injury or, you know, death.”

“Eh.” Jay joined in. “The odds of getting hurt or dying in a haunted house are infinitesimally small.” He followed his friends as well. “Because of the high cost of insurance, they go to great lengths to avoid any risk of injury.”

All eyes swung to Nadine who was decked out in all black, making her look even paler than normal. She laughed, making a sound eerily like a cackle. “Are you kidding? Haunted houses are the best part of Halloween!”

The staff, Henry, and Elizabeth were slowly backing away from where the agents and Blake were still standing. Blake had no intentions of going inside the haunted house. None at all. He looked up at where Frank and Matt were now frowning at him and sighed in resignation. “I’m with you guys, no haunted house. But there are now nine of them against seven of us and unless you plan on physically carrying her back to the SUV, they win.”

“So, you’re going with her then.” Frank answered back. It was how it was done, they stood watch and he was at the Secretary’s side.

“No.” Blake shook his head.

“Where she goes, you go.” Frank pointed out.

With a defeated groan, Blake tossed his head back. “I hate my job.”

“We’ll be waiting at the exits.”

“Yeah, yeah. No scary people jumping out for you, just quietly guarding a door.” He grumbled. “You’re the ones with the guns, shouldn’t it be you going inside?” He trudged after his friends.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- music/dancing

Final touches were being placed around the room for the dinner. It was the last normal event before the holiday entertaining season began, and their first with Elizabeth as president. In the corner, the musicians were warming up.

A hand touched Blake’s arm, drawing his attention. “Dance with me?” Nadine offered.

“Sure.”

Other staffers stared as they danced on the open floorspace on their own for a bit, not caring as the musicians stopped as started a few times. Eventually, Daisy and Matt turned up, putting their things down to join in. It had been over a year since all of them had been present at once to dance, so they were watching and chatting amongst themselves. They didn’t notice Elizabeth leaned in a doorway watching them have fun until Jay turned up behind her, asking and then ushering her to the floor as well.

They weren’t dressed up, just wearing their normal suits, and there were no drinks or anything around, but they all agreed that it was the best time they’d had in ages. Just the six of them dancing while the musicians got set up and tuned, making a bit of fools of themselves perhaps, but fun all the same.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- pumpkin patch

Nadine hesitated in the doorway to the conference room. After listening to them ask for a week, she’d finally relented and agreed to let the others decorate this one room for fall with one requirement- they couldn’t do anything specifically Halloween. Whatever they chose had to be sufficient clear up until decorations changed for Christmas. She figured that would limit them to a few minor things here and there and that would be the end of it.

She hadn’t anticipated…this.

“Morning, Nadine. I see you finally let them decorate.” Elizabeth strolled by heading for her office. “Looks nice. Festive.”

“Ma’am, I’m-” She started to apologize before the words sank in. “Nice?”

“Yeah. It’s pretty. Really brings the outdoors in. I think they did splendidly.”

“Right.” She turned back to the room. Every solid surface had multiple pumpkins on it. Sprays of faux fall color leaves adorned anything that didn’t move and even the coffee trays and dishes had been switched out for fall themed ware. “Pretty.” She said to herself. “It looks like a-”

“A pumpkin patch!” A tiny voice squealed with glee, bursting past with a trail of long dark hair.

“Chloe! Come back!”

Nadine stepped out of the way as Blake chased Jay’s daughter into the room. It did look just like a pumpkin patch. They did good, she decided, but she wasn’t going to tell them that, they’d just want to decorate for every season then.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- proposal
> 
> Yeah.......

When their voices had started to raise, everyone with an office on the central hall of the first floor of the West Wing had hesitated, listening closely. The pair already had a reputation of loudly disagreeing on various topics, though they generally fled somewhere more private before it got too loud.

It seemed that today wasn’t going to be so kind.

Everyone heard the rush of footsteps as she chased to keep up with his long strides. “You sabotaged my date! How could you!” There was a pause, and everyone thought maybe the pair had remembered where they were, but then her voice rang out again. “Just because you’re avoiding following through doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for everyone else!”

“You don’t get it!” Where her shouting was merely a curiosity, his shouting was something more worrisome.

“Then tell me!”

Everyone in earshot wondered when they would be dragged away to be scolded for making a scene, but today there was no one around who would step in. “I’m not avoiding following through! I don’t want to marry him! Okay?! I want to marry you!” The air seemed to hang heavy after that. Everyone who heard collectively held their breath. “Dammit!” Silence hung in the halls.

“You- You want to marry _me_? That’s what all of this has been about?” Her voice wasn’t as fierce now. “How- How long have you been waiting to say something?”

No one could make out the words of his answer.

“Oh my god.” Her voice was soft. “All these years and that was the best proposal you could come up with?” They could hear amusement in her voice now and everyone who was listening exhaled in relief. “You better pick out a pretty amazing ring after this.”

He replied, but they only knew because of the pause. Footsteps faded down the hall a moment and then returned.

“It’s beautiful. You seriously have been carrying this around all this time?” They could hear her laugh. “I can’t believe you!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Dreams
> 
> Matt/Nadine

“Tell me what you dream about.” Matt rested his chin on his arms as he laid in bed.

She turned to face him from the bathroom doorway. “Pardon?”

“What do you dream about? You’ve had this amazing life you never talk about; you’ve gone places and seen things other people would be jealous of.”

“You make me sound old.”

He laughed. “Not old. You could never be old.”

“Tell that to the looming hint of arthritis and gray hair.”

“Those things don’t make you old. They say you’ve lived well.”

His words made her blush. “I guess… sometimes I dream of being twenty again, on stage and dancing. Not a care in the world, unaware of looming international crises.” She sighed, leaning against the frame. “I dream of laughing so long and hard I ache all over. I-” She hesitated, considering before speaking it. “I dream sometimes of having the time to walk through an apple orchard in the fall, picking apples but also just smelling them on the trees. Drinking fresh pressed apple cider.”

“You have a good memory of that.” He observed.

“Yes. My father would take us every year when I was a child. It was… Life was simpler then. Slower.”

“It doesn’t have to be a dream, you know.” His sincerity made her voice catch, drawing him out from the blankets and to her side. “We’ll go.” His mind was made up, he pressed a kiss to her crown. “I can make that one not a dream anymore.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- demon/angel

“Woah, what’s that?” Jay crossed the room and reached for the back of Blake’s t-shirt collar. They were both getting changed in the same hotel room. “How’d you cut yourself there?” Before his friend could flinch away, Jay saw the mark went further. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Nothing? That looks like it hurt. And bled.”

“It’s fine now. They’re healing.”

“Wait, they? What’d you do? Did you get into a fight or something?”

Realizing his friend wasn’t going to give up, Blake huffed and pulled the shirt off, letting Jay see his back before turning around.

“That looks brutal, Man. You are covered in bruises and cuts and… is that a bite?”

He twisted his head to see his own shoulder, failed, and instead pressed with his fingers. “Yes.”

“Oh. This is all from…” Jay waved a hand in place of the word.

“Yeah.”

“Wow! Got yourself a real demon lady there.” Jay chuckled. “I’m guessing these are scratches from nails then. She drew blood? What are the bruises?”

“Stilettos.” He pulled his shirt back on. “The ones on my back aren’t too bad but they go all the way down my thighs too.”

“Hey. Good for you, Man.” He carefully slapped his shoulder as they finished getting ready. “I’m guessing she makes you happy. You deserve to be happy. And who would’ve thought our angel boy would get a demon girlfriend.”

Heading down the hall, they gathered with the rest of the team and all headed down together. Bringing up the rear, Jay didn’t pay much mind to Blake casually placing his hand at Nadine’s back. He looked up just in time to see her move her hand to his side and then her fingers flexed, applying a small amount of pressure right where Jay had seen the biggest bruise only minutes before. Like she knew it was there.

Realization slammed into him so hard he tripped over his own feet. Demon lady indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt- neighbors

He was a man on the verge. Sandwiched in his own personal hell with dead noise-cancelling headphones and no earplugs. Matt wondered if the detail would stop him if he tried to jump out a window.

Probably.

They probably suffered enough, why shouldn’t he suffer too?

On one side of his otherwise lonely hotel room, he shared a wall with what he knew from unfortunate experience was going to be the neighbor from hell. Travelling with the Secretary wasn’t bad at all… unless Henry was along. And he was along this time. And, sadly, the McCords were still very much in love.

It turned out that was only half of his nightmare this time. While his boss and her husband at least seemed to attempt to keep it quiet; quiet enough the TV playing could drown it out, his other neighbors seemed to fail at trying. Or maybe they just didn’t care.

He’d thought his was the last room in the row and it was a total stranger next door until he realized he recognized the inaudible voice and then the bursting, high laugh. When the laugh turned to an unmistakable moan, then he realized he was the one who was well and truly screwed.

Cranking the TV louder, he swore that in the future, he was requesting a room on a different floor. He’d take his chances with neighbors he didn’t have to look in the eye the next morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Enemy > Lover

“I said that was the end of the discussion, Russell! Now get out of this room and off my floor!”

Daisy didn’t dare move a single muscle as the room sat frozen in place. Only her eyes moved, trying to see if everyone else was as shocked as she, but she could only just see Blake in the corner, his jaw dropped open. Behind her, Jay was in a similar state and as far as she knew, Matt and the Secretary were equally aghast.

Russell had blasted into the conference room with wild accusations of intentionally stirring up trouble with congress ahead of a major policy vote. He’d been exceptionally vile, not letting anyone get a word in edgewise until Nadine, tired if his tirade, had launched to her feet and rounded the table. Meeting him toe to toe.

And if no one had been eager to shut down Russell, they were even less willing to stop Nadine.

Russell turned and stormed out the side door of the conference room, slamming it shut with a loud bang. Still, no one moved.

A beat later, Nadine stormed out as well, though they didn’t hear any further shouting. The rest of the staff turned slowly and faced the Secretary.

From the corner, with a voice full of trepidation and a lilt of hopeful humor, Blake broke the silence softly, as if afraid his joke wouldn’t be received well. “Russell Jackson, Ma’am?” He finally got out.

She grinned and sighed. Leaning forward across the table with a low chuckle. “Thanks, Blake.”

“Those two just need to screw it out of their systems and be done with it already.” Four sets of eyes turned and stared in horror at Matt and the suggestion that’d just left his mouth. He put up his hands. “Look, just calling it like I see it. When two people hate one another that much? It’s usually covering something else. And that was… hot.”

“Still a pig.” Daisy waved a finger at him.

“I have to bleach my brain now and check my hearing.” Jay finally spoke.

“I need a stiff drink.” The Secretary added. Blake was up and out of the room before she could tell him she was kidding.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- picnic

She stepped through the doorway as Henry held it open and then gasped. Every surface of the hotel room was covered in reds, yellows, and oranges. In the middle of the bed was a tray filled with finger foods and a bottle of wine was chilling to the side. “Oh, Henry!”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Just like I promised, our own private picnic as soon as I was back.”

“This is just wonderful, Henry. This room is practically magical.”

“And neither of us have anywhere to be until tomorrow at lunchtime.”

“Now that really does sound wonderful.” Elizabeth let him lead her to the bed. “Food first, or…” She smiled.

“Or is good for me.”

“Me too.” She pulled him down onto the bed, careful not to disrupt the food. “We could just skip the food and stick to the ‘Or’ all night long.”

Henry laughed. “I came straight from the base to meet you here in time. I only managed to get my things dropped in the closet before you got here because your guys conveniently took a wrong turn.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “I’m going to need to eat eventually.”

“Fine, we’ll eat.” She relented good naturedly. “Wait. If you only just landed, then how did you get this put together so fast?”

“Magic.”

She laughed- at his words and at the way he was kissing down her body. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- art class

“Hey, Noodle, making more sketches?”

Ali blushed slightly. “Kind of? I’ve been working on drawing forms to put my clothing designs on. You know, getting proportions right and stuff.” She looked up from her pages and watched her mom make a bowl of ice cream.

“Can I see?”

“Um…” Ali looked at the drawings. “Sure.” When Elizabeth took a seat at the table, she turned her sketchpad around.

“Expanded to menswear?”

“Thought about it?” She shrugged, watching.

“These are really good sketches, Ali. You are so talented.” She smiled at her daughter, turning the pages. After several pages, she flipped back and started again, studying the faceless drawings closer. The forms were in all different positions, some standing forward or away, a few sitting, one lounging on what looked like a couch. The clothing designs were inspiring, like something from a catwalk, but Elizabeth flipped the pages again. It was all the same man, even without the faces drawn in, she could tell it was all the same man and the drawings almost seemed to play on the page.

The last page almost seemed to give her the confirmation she didn’t know she was looking for. The last page was filled with a half dozen versions of the person; on a phone, carrying a cup, holding a bag. “Ali?” She looked up; her daughter’s blush seemed to get darker. “These are all of Blake.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- breakup

“We broke up. Again.”

Nadine scoffed at Daisy’s words. “Why?”

“I just don’t think it’s meant to work between us.”

“Are you serious? Look, Daisy, you two are meant for one another. There, I said it. You and Matt are just afraid to commit.”

“He drives me crazy!”

“And?” She laughed. “It’s what men do. The question is, while he’s driving you crazy, do you still love him?” She watched Daisy think about that. “You two are meant for each other. So, go un-break-up with him.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- soulmte

“Henry. What do you know about soulmates?” Her voice was wistful.

He chuckled slightly, surprised at the randomness of the question. “What makes you ask that?” She was in his arms. They were at the farm, sharing a single lounge chair, staring up at the stars.

Elizabeth shrugged.

“Well… Soulmates are about connection. About someone who just truly gets you on the deepest level. It’s not- It’s not about sex or romance, it’s about a connection that transcends explanation. Very often, soulmates are best friends who are inseparable and yeah, sometimes that becomes part of something more, but not always.”

He waited to see what she would do next, but for several minutes, she simply snuggled into his arms without saying anything. “Can a person have more than one?”

“Some people have none, some just one, and I guess, yeah, a person could have more than one if they’re really lucky.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “I’m lucky because I have you.”

“I’m pretty lucky too.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- pirates

They’d had an extra day in St. Augustine after accord talks had fallen apart. They were still rushing to get everyone back to the table, but in their down time had decided to see a bit of the historical city.

“This is pretty cool…” Blake started before carrying on about some fact he was reading even as none of the others were really listening.

“Pirates are cool.” Matt nudged Daisy with a grin.

“If you make even a single bootie joke, Matt, I’m throwing your ass into the ocean.” Daisy snapped back.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- domesticated

“I thought I recognized you! Who would’ve thought I find you, of all the guys, here and dressed like this!”

The team stopped on the sidewalk as a man in his early thirties walked toward them, gazed settled on Blake.

“Blake Moran.” He then pointed fingers at himself. “Jake Truitt, remember me?”

“Uh, yes, right. Jake.” He bumbled, shifting the things in his hands in order to greet him properly.

They all watched as Jake greeted him much more warmly than Blake responded. “Who would believe that mister punk would look like he runs a fortune five-hundred now!”

“Wait.” Matt couldn’t help himself. “Punk as in…punk?”

Jake laughed. “Oh, yeah. The hair, the makeup, he was the real deal back in the day.”

“It was good running into you, Jake, but we really are quite busy.” Blake tried to rapidly end the conversation before his coworkers got any more interested.

“Do pictures exist of this?” Daisy couldn’t help asking.

“Oh, plenty. Somewhere.” Jake answered, not noticing Blake’s growing discomfort.

Jay joined in with a broad grin. “I’m sure Daisy here can find them.”

“So, what does this grown-up, domesticated Blake do for a living? I gotta say, man, from the last time I saw you I almost didn’t recognize you.” Jake’s eyes dances with amusement at seeing his old classmate after so many years. The group shifted and one of the women that had lingered in the back stepped forward and Jake realized he recognized her. “Wait. You’re the, uh-”

“Secretary of State.” Elizabeth nodded, pleased he recognized her. Too often people had no idea who she was.

“Man!” He turned back to Blake. “You work for the Secretary of State?”

“He’s my assistant, my right-hand man. Without him, we’d get a lot less done.” She looked up, seeing how uncomfortable Blake was with the conversation. “But we do have to be going now, it was good to meet you Jake.”

As they walked back to the motorcade, Nadine leaned in to Elizabeth. “Are we going to dig up those pictures, Ma’am?”

Elizabeth laughed. “We are so going to dig up those pictures!”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- halloween

Matt looked around the party for his coworkers. It was Halloween and the event was filled with people in costumes. He was dressed up as a pirate, complete with fake parrot stuck to his shoulder.

“Hey, Matt.” Daisy’s voice cut through the noise.

He turned to find Daisy, dressed as a somewhat sexy Disney princess, and Jay, who was possibly Abe Lincoln, walking his way. “Hey, guys! I think I was the first one here.”

“Blake is here, he was almost in the door when he got called back out to talk with Frank.” Jay offered as they found drinks.

Matt waited and a few minutes later, Blake and Elizabeth were pushing their way through the crowd. “There you guys are. Drinks?” He held some out from the tray. “Let me guess…” He gestured to Blake. “A vampire?”

“It’s Erik from Phantom, but Frank forced me to not wear the mask as a condition of her getting to come too. He wanted my vision unimpeded.”

Elizabeth, wearing red with a headband of horns in her hair, laughed. “And I appreciate all the things you give up for me.”

“Appropriate that you’re dressed as the devil tonight.” He cheeked back.

“Henry had to rescue Jason from something. He’s still hoping to make it later.” She looked around. “No Nadine?”

“Haven’t seen her yet.” Matt shook his head. “Did she say what she’d be wearing?”

“I don’t think she was planning on going all out.” Daisy offered. “Wait, is that her?” She was squinting through the crowd.

The three guys leaned behind her, looking the same way. “Can’t be.” Jay started.

“Pretty sure it is.” Matt took a long drink from his glass.

All five of them were now gawking as Nadine eased her way through the crowd. “Who knew she had that in her.” Matt couldn’t pull his eyes away.

“Now everyone knows.” Jay glanced around, every man and quite a few women were watching Nadine now as well. “I didn’t know cats wore fishnets.”

“Or heels.” Daisy noted.

“Is that even big enough to count as a dress?” Blake asked just before Nadine was close enough to overhear.

It was only Elizabeth who gathered herself enough to greet her Chief of Staff. “Good evening, Nadine.”

“Ma’am.” She greeted with a small smirk. “Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Life is all about knowing how to make a good entrance.” She sipped her drink, glancing at the others who couldn’t peel their eyes away. “I think they’re a little in shock at your costume choice.”

Nadine shrugged. “I thought I’d keep it simple. Since apparently some people thought I was an old cat lady.”

Mid-drink, Matt gasped at the answer, nearly choking.


End file.
